


Happy Birthday to Me

by ourdreamsrealized



Series: Birthday Prompt AUs - 2016 [7]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Smut, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: Thomas has been putting off your first time with him/her. It’s your birthday, and you’re a bit horny…





	Happy Birthday to Me

**Author's Note:**

> 7/15
> 
> Posting things from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

You hadn’t meant to walk over to the stream and see him like this. You followed Thomas because you wanted to thank him for the beautiful gift he had gotten you for your birthday, which was now hanging around your neck and gleaming in the sunlight that escaped through the upper mantle of the trees. 

You were by no means a pervert, even if you and Thomas were romantically involved, but you found yourself rooted to the spot when you saw the muscles of his bare back, dripping with the fresh water from the stream. You soon realized that he was completely naked, the dim water hiding the lower half of his body as he went farther into it, scooping up some to wet his hair.

You didn’t know what to do. A greater part of you, one that was ignoring most logic, was screaming at you to join him, to coax him into something he had been putting off for a while for reasons unknown to you. 

Was he shy? He shouldn’t be, considering your current view.

Was he worried about you? There was no reason to be; you have wanted to be intimate with him for a while.

But was a stream in the middle of the forest the place to do such things?

The answer was most definitely no, if you were talking in terms of British propriety. 

However, you weren’t in England. Or Europe, for that matter.

With your resolve made, you walked over to the edge of the stream, removing your shoes and ignoring the heavy fabric of your skirts and petticoat as you made your way into the water.

Thomas heard you the moment you stepped into the water, and he turned, his brown eyes blown large.

“Y/N? What are you–?”

You cut him off, your hand find the back of his neck and pulling him down so his lips met yours with a pressure that made him groan. Your empty fingers found his cheek as you deepened the kiss, forcing your tongue into his mouth and caressing his own.

You felt his hands on your shoulders, pushing the fabric of your sleeves down and revealing more skin to the chilly air. 

When the two of you broke the kiss for air, his gaze found yours, “Are you sure…?”

Your response was a short hum before you brought your lips back to his, claiming them again as he worked frantically to remove your dress.

_Happy Birthday to me…_


End file.
